Open Minded
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: IA is a quiet girl, Yuuma is a quiet guy. Two quiet people but both treated differently. One is bullied, the other is advocated. Even though logically they seemed perfect for each other and seem like they are on the same page, they're not.


**Tada~ Here is my IA Story! :D **

**There is going to be another upload either today or tomorrow that is a Oneshot Compilation just for IA hurrr (;**

**I just have this newfound infatuation for her! I don't really know where it came from, but WHATEVER! I just really like her and feel that I should start writing a story about her!**

**I'm not sure if I'm weird but I really like the pairing IAxYuuma. Don't know why, I just do xD I also like IAxLeon~ So you should prepare yourselves if you are planning to read my Oneshot Compilation of IA~ There are some weird crack pairings in there xD Like I have one for IAxTaito... LIKE WHAAAT. It's weird, but hopefully you guys will read it xD**

**This format is kind of weird actually~ I start it out with Aria's basic thoughts, then Yuuma's. Then it switches over to third person! It's a new kind of way to write a story for me~ but it was still very interesting for me to write! The next future chapters will have separate POVs throughout the whole story, no worries~  
**

**It's a bit short... but do not fret! This is just the intro!**

**So with that said~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aria POV**

A lot of people tend to assume that just because a person shares the same kind of characteristics with someone else, they were meant to be. That it is destiny that had brought them together for their similarities.

If you believe in tomfoolery like that, then well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're wrong.

Everything about that theory is wrong.

No one could be able to understand. Even if they tried their very best to.

I was alone, will always be alone, and was meant to be alone.

It's that simple.

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

What did I do that brought upon this unwanted attention to other individuals? What component about me is just so desirable?

I don't understand...

My life is tiring. I have yet to live a day where I was content. I have not figured out just what makes me such a dazzling figure when I'm not.

No matter how hard I try, there is no way that I can have what I want.

I don't like to talk, I don't like anything social, and I don't like being surrounded by people I don't even know that well.

I want to be alone.

Can't you people just leave me be?

* * *

He is quiet.

She is quiet.

Both students of Vocaloid High School were very introverted, quiet, and didn't talk all that much. They were basically identical.

They seemed like the perfect match.

However, what's this?

They both have the same kind of character... but how is it that one is hated and the other is loved?

They were the same, but on two polar opposite sides of the spectrum.

Aria is standing on the right. She has light blonde hair that had come down to her mid thigh, giving off an aura of elegance and mysteriousness. She had two small braids on the sides. It reminded her everyday that her life will always be twisted. Her eyes were just as mysterious with its mixture of blues and purples. Although that was true, her eyes are still dull with despair and confusion.

Her face has never expressed anything but a frown. A constant frown... a smile has never been portrayed on her face, not even once.

Aria is living her life everyday with trash all over her desk, tacks found in her indoor shoes, verbal abuse, and so on. The list of things that happen to her is endless.

Aria is barely hanging on to her side of the spectrum. It will not be long until her fingers get tired and finally... let go.

Yuuma is standing on the left. He has a pink shade of hair and has light blue eyes. He was tall and had that "cool guy" vibe with him at all times. He attracts many people around him for that reason.

Even if he's so "popular," he is the same as Aria. There has never been a moment where a smile was ever plastered on his face.

He stands tall on his side of the spectrum as to where Aria is struggling to pull herself back up. Yuuma just looks at her. Nothing more.

As pitiful as Aria looked, he did not think of anything for her. Why?

He simply did not care.

These two are often seen as THE perfect match. The most compatible... the two that would understand each other the most... but obviously they're not.

They couldn't repel each other more than they do right now.

Today was the first day of the fall semester. A day that most students spend their time thinking of what they could do better for their fresh start as juniors in high school. That's the average student though.

Aria on the other hand didn't care about "fresh starts." She didn't care what was going to happen to her in school. She already knew what was to happen for the most part, and there was nothing that she could do that could change it.

No one was on her side... rather, they were all against her.

No one had liked her.

She was basically invisible.

Yuuma was also not considered the average student. Rather, he was above and beyond the average. He was smart, the captain of the judo club, and a very skillful soccer player. That's probably why he's so well known around the school and a popular figure to the female, sometimes male school population.

He was quiet like Aria, but his quiet meant something completely different than Aria's.

Whilst Aria is called, "Emo Girl" or assumed to be an "inconspicuously psychotic tsundere" due to her abnormal silence and rash notions, Yuuma is called mysterious, charismatic, handsome and anything in that category.

They get different results... yet they behave very alike.

As we speak, Aria is calmly walking to school. As always, the frown remained on her face as she walked down the sidewalk towards her school. Her long hair swished from side to side and her eyes remained dull.

The individuals around her were giving her odd stares and rude remarks as she took each step, but Aria did not care about any of it.

She did not care about anything.

As Aria walked, the other students that attend the school would inch away from her, creating a barricade. Everyone was at the minimum, two feet away from Aria. They did not want to associate with her, and surely enough, Aria did not want to associate with them.

Yuuma was a couple meters away from Aria. He was walking silently with his hands shoved in his pockets and a frown on his face. His eyes were pretty much hidden by his bangs, and he was, as expected by anyone, surrounded by people.

Bundles of questions were aimed towards him, but easily, he had avoided them all. He did not want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be alone.

"Yuuma! Move! The emo girl is coming!" a girl that Yuuma had not known had warned him. However, while everyone had walked away from Yuuma's unrequited "social circle," Yuuma remained at his spot, continuing to walk as he was.

Everyone looks at Yuuma in awe as they saw Aria walk past him without hesitation. They both simply did not care.

For once, Yuuma's eyes were shown as he lifted his head slightly to observe the back profile of Aria. He had not known her, although, the fact that she had just walked passed him without even looking had interested him in an odd way.

Yuuma was envious of her. Yuuma had wanted to be alone like the girl that had just passed him.

His moments of being alone was then over. As soon as Aria had been up ahead, people had surrounded him once again. He regrets not savoring the short moment of being alone.

Until Yuuma got to school, he was still surrounded by people. Even when he went to observe the huge board outside the school to check what class he was in.

Yuuma analyzes the board, and soon finds his name. Class 3-A was his new class. At the meanwhile, Yuuma checked the entire class list. As usual, he did not know any of them.

Miku Hatsune, Gumi Megpoid, SeeU, Len Kagamine, Kaito Shion, Leon, Aria... the list continues on until the last person, which was Yuuma. There were about thirty people in that class.

Once he thought he finished, that's when he heard it again.

"There's the psychotic emo! Let's get out of here!"

Yuuma was once again standing there while everyone else had dispersed away to a different remote location. It was just him and Aria standing in front of the board. Their shoulders were less than a foot away.

Yuuma had turned his head slightly to look at this "emo girl." He had heard about a girl who was always alone and either known as an "inconspicuously psychotic tsundere" or as stated before, "emo girl."

Her face had resembled his. Aria and Yuuma had shared the same condescending frown.

Yuuma could not see Aria's face that well from the side. All that he could see was that frown. Her eyes were hidden from the open public like his.

After Aria had scanned the board to find her class, she turns around and leaves.

Yuuma had turned back to face the board as he looked at that name.

"Aria." He mouthed.

"Was that her name?" Yuuma had thought. He had never known much about her. He had not cared. Even now, he does not care.

Although, even if he didn't, Yuuma had wanted to be like Aria.

Always alone and going about her ways without anyone intruding.

Yuuma turned around and soon enough, a lot of people were swarming around him once more.

This kind of lifestyle tired Yuuma.

It made Yuuma and Aria wonder how people that were so alike receive vast feedback. Even if they did wonder things like that...

Both simply did not care.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
